Trabajo de medio tiempo
by Missclover
Summary: Porque tenía que ser paciente ante todo para lograr su siguiente objetivo. Sólo por ella.


_*Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que..._

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto."**

* * *

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooo

—Puajj —hizo una mueca de asco al observar la pila de platos que tenía al frente— ¿Qué habrá comido esta persona? —su rostro se tornaba de color azul al oler el pestilente plato que lavaba, parecía una mezcla de ajos con cebollines.

—Ya deja de quejarte, Dobe —habló con enojo un chico de cabellera azabache, era demasiado para él hacer ese trabajo más soportar las quejas que daba el chico de cabellos rubios con cara zorruna. Maldita la hora en que había aceptado su invitación.

—Lo dices muy fácil porque a ti no te tocó esta torre de olores —siguió quejándose el chico tallando con fuerza aquél plato para quitar aquella mancha de comida maloliente— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No se quiere quitar!

—¡Ya cállate de una vez por todas! —gritó con la poca paciencia que tenía. Aquella situación lo tenía más que harto.

—Pero, pero Teme —chilló como niño de cinco años, él ya no podía lavar ni un plato más. Quería irse ya a su casa y comer un gran tazón lleno de ramen— ¿Qué tal si me ayudas Neji? —preguntó con esperanza a su otro amigo que parecía más concentrado en su labor.

—Olvídalo Uzumaki. Esa parte te corresponde —contestó más frío de lo que solía ser, tampoco le agradaba en lo absoluto estar en aquella situación. Si los hubiera ignorado en aquél momento, no estaría ahí.

—No puedo creer que ustedes dos sean mis amigos, son muy malos y egoístas que solo piensan en su propio trasero, dattebayo —dijo enojado, mirando hacia otro lado sin tomar en cuenta las caras que mostraban de ira de sus amigos.

Ambos pensaban como matar cruelmente al rubio. Pero antes tenían que acabar con su 'trabajo'. Ya llevaban cerca de una hora haciendo lo mismo, parecía que por tanto esfuerzo que hicieran no disminuía su carga.

Neji nuevamente se preguntaba por qué había accedido a la invitación que le ofrecía Naruto. Era verdad que ahora se llevaban mejor, y admitía que él era una persona admirable; pero aún así, eso no le quitaba lo idiota y atolondrado que era.

El destino lo castigaba cruelmente. Una vez aclarado sus sentimientos que tenía por su amiga castaña de la infancia, había reunido el valor suficiente para invitarla al cine y de esa manera él le haría saber que solo ella permanecía en su corazón. Sin embargo, Tenten había rechazado la salida, por motivos que él desconocía. Así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que la chica se desocupara y la volviera a invitar.

Y minutos después de su fallida invitación, habían aparecido Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha; este último con mala cara por soportar las tonterías que le decía su amigo. Sin darle oportunidad de opinar ya se encontraban en frente del dichoso restaurante donde el rubio tenía ganas de comer, pues llevaba un cupón de comida gratis para tres personas.

Frunció por milésima vez el ceño. Recordaba como el dueño del restaurante negó la existencia de tal cupón, obligándolos a trabajar para pagar la comida que consumieron. Había juntado su dinero junto con el de Uchiha pero aun así la cuenta era muy elevada. Si tan sólo Naruto moderara su forma de comer, el trabajo sería menor; en esos casos, agradecía que no hubiera ido Chouji.

El abrir de la puerta trasera del cuarto donde se encontraban lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fijó su vista a la persona que entraría por ahí, sin esperar que se tratara de su amiga. La misma chica que le quitaba el sueño durante las noches.

—¡Tenten-chan! —saludó alegremente Naruto al ver a su compañera de clases con el uniforme de mesera representativo del lugar.

—¿Naruto?... ¿Sasuke? —Preguntó incrédula fijando su mirada una vez más a la tercera y última persona que tenía en frente— ¿N-Neji?

No podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos. Aquella imagen era para grabar, porque ciertamente era un poco gracioso apreciar los dos genios más populares del Instituto con mandil y un gorro de malla en la cabeza junto con guantes lavando toda una torre de vasijas llenas de grasas; mientras que el más escandaloso de ellos, lavaba miles de platos de diferentes tamaños.

—¿Q-qué hacen… ustedes aquí? —Todavía le costaba asimilar la escena que tenía delante de ella. Naruto se aproximó a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas fluyendo rápidamente, Tenten era su única esperanza para ayudarlo en su labor.

—Tenten-chan… que bueno que estás aquí —agarró las manos de la joven en señal de ayuda aun sin dejar de llorar como niño chiquito—, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Neji fulminaba con la mirada aquella acción del rubio, no le había agradado para nada que el idiota de Naruto se tuviera con tanta confianza para con su amiga; y en ese instante Sasuke mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

—¿Celoso Hyuuga? —preguntó con sorna el azabache.

El aludido solo lo ignoró. No tenía que andarle respondiendo, ya después se las cobraría.

—Verás Tenten-chan… —empezó a contarle su situación Naruto a la única chica que se encontraba con ellos. Ella solamente escuchaba la historia de cómo habían llegado a ese lugar y porqué hacían el trabajo de lavaplatos.

Pero más que anécdota parecía película de drama. Los lloriqueos e insultos no faltaban, Naruto había sufrido más que los genios de su salón. Porque después de escuchar que tenían que trabajar para pagar la comida, tanto Sasuke como Neji le habían dado tremenda golpiza sacándole cerca de tres dientes más el ojo morado, también podía jurar que le habían roto la mayoría de sus costillas; y para peor de su suerte, ambos eran cinta negra en artes marciales.

—¿Cupón de comida gratis? —preguntó tratando de recordar si el restaurante daba ese tipo de servicio, jamás había escuchado algo así desde que se había puesto a trabajar de mesera.

—Todavía lo tengo, por aquí debe de estar —respondió buscando el papel dentro de sus pantalones. Neji y Sasuke seguían en su labor de lavar, no querían perder más tiempo.— ¡Aquí esta! Toma —le tendió el cupón. A Tenten no le tomó ni cinco segundos para darse cuenta del error.

—Es cierto que es un cupón de comida gratis para tres personas… —dijo Tenten haciendo que se inflara de orgullo el pecho de Naruto, victorioso porque no se había equivocado.

—¡Lo sabía! Iré a hablar inmediatamente al dueño de este restaurante y que nos pague por los platos que lavamos —enojado empezó a dirigirse hacia la persona encargada del lugar.

—Para el restaurante de enfrente —completó su frase Tenten; Naruto detuvo súbitamente sus pasos, Sasuke pensaba nuevas formas de torturar al chico, y Neji fijaba su vista en ella mientras pensaba lo mismo que el Uchiha.

—Es-este… no es Ichiraku… Ramen? —preguntó con miedo pues sentía en su ser las miradas frías y para nada agradables provenientes de los genios.

—Este Restaurante es Ichiraku Ramen —afirmó Tenten ocasionando más dudas por parte de Naruto, ella simplemente continuó— Pero este cupón es para el Restaurante Isharaku´s Lamell, el cuál se encuentra al cruzar la calle.

Tres minutos después de que Tenten había aclarado todo el asunto, Neji le había pedido cortésmente que saliera de aquél cuarto, y que por mucho ruido que ella escuchara no se atreviera a entrar.

Tenten obedeció sin oponerse y siguió trabajando el resto de su jornada laboral, pues los clientes aumentaban con el paso del tiempo.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ya pasaba más de las diez de la noche, hacía un poco de aire fresco pero era relajante. Dos personas caminaban a paso lento por las silenciosas calles iluminadas por la luz eléctrica y el brillo de la luna llena.

—Puedes hacerlo… —dijo de pronto una de las personas sin atreverse a mirar a su acompañante.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó inocente sabiendo a lo que se refería su amigo. Él apretó sus labios mirando hacia otro lado hasta soltar poco a poco el aire de su boca resignándose.

—Puedes reírte —la miró. Allí estaba su amiga con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

—¿Por qué debería reírme? —otra vez preguntó con el mismo tono de voz de inocente, pero él estaba seguro que ella sólo estaba jugando.— Pero debo decir que te veías muy mono con ese mandil —sin poder contenerse soltó una pequeña risilla.

—… —maldeciría por siempre a Naruto Uzumaki. Y jamás se atrevería a aceptar otra de sus invitaciones.

—Aún no entiendo cómo pudieron cometer un error así, bueno de Naruto es lógico pero ¿de ti? —enarcó una ceja mirándolo de frente pero no dejando de sonreír— Estoy empezando a dudar de tu título de genio —otra risilla reinó en el lugar. Pero él no se molestó en lo absoluto por su comentario, sólo disfrutaba en silencio la risa de ella. Al menos había valido la pena haber sufrido un poco.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de ella, pues como buen caballero que era había acompañado a su amiga para que no corriera ningún riesgo en la noche.

—Neji… —detuvo sus pasos para escucharla— Mañana es mi día de descanso y… bueno, yo quería saber si… —un suave rubor apareció en su rostro junto con la luz de la luna la hacía ver más hermosa para sus ojos opalinos— todavía sigue en pie lo de la salida del cine.

—Pasaré por ti a las cinco —estaba seguro de sus palabras, él no se daría por vencido—. Descansa Tenten —se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa, aquel gesto que sólo ella era la afortunada de verlo.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, en el Instituto…

—¿Alguien sabe qué le pasó a Naruto? —preguntó una chica de cabello color rosa mientras miraba al rubio.

—¿Quién… pudo hacerle algo así? —esta vez preguntó otra chica de cabellos largos azulinos con los ojos característicos de los Hyuuga preocupada por el estado en que se encontraba su amigo a quién admiraba.

—Seguramente se cayó por las escaleras o algo así —habló un chico con marcas rojas en su rostro, dirigió su vista a las únicas dos personas que no mostraban nada de preocupación por el chico— Sasuke, Neji ¿Ustedes dos estaban con él ayer, no? Algo deben de saber…

—Él prefiere no recordar… —interrumpió el Uchiha yéndose a sentar ignorando a su mejor amigo lastimado por los golpes.

Neji ni le interesaba responder, y Tenten suspiraba.

Mientras que Naruto no podía hablar ni moverse, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado al salón de clases. Con cada movimiento que trataba de hacer, solo lograba lastimarse más. Se prometió a sí mismo no aceptar más cupones de personas disfrazadas de comida, y mucho menos a invitar a personas con experiencia en artes marciales.

oooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

* * *

¡Hola! =)

Otro fic de mi pareja preferida: "Neji-Tenten"

Porque ellos dos estan destinados a estar juntos. A pesar de que nuestro geniecillo sufra por culpa de Naruto y pandilla, sé que jamás se dará por vencido y mucho menos cuando se trata de su chica Tenten. =D

Por cierto, sobre el nombre del dichoso restaurante donde tenían que ir verdaderamente sólo es inventado, no se ni qué significa. -_- Solamente le di el nombre a que se asemejara con Ichiraku Ramen. jeje Creo que necesitaran lentes nuestros personajes para ver mejor las cosas =P

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

¡Que tengan un buen fin de año y un gran inicio para este 2011!

Luchemos por esta pareja una vez más! =)

Nos vemos!

*Comentarios, dudas sea bienvenido ^^


End file.
